Good Boy traduction
by Lily-pixie
Summary: All Human. avec un intello! Jasper et un Taquin! Edward. la bibliothèque peut mener à plus que de l'étude, n'est-ce pas? "Juste une excuse pour exploiter mon amour de Jasper intello". PETITE COCHONNERIE RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**Good boy**

**Salut tout le monde j'ai décidé de me lancé dans une traduction : celle de robpat « Good boy » qui m'a gentiment laissé traduire son histoire. c'est une histoire entre Edward et Jasper**

**C'est une histoire qui contient 4 chapitres  
**

**

* * *

Chapitre 1  
**

« Note de l'auteure et disclamer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas ni ce qui tourne autour. Une personne très sympa m'a suggéré cette idée. « Hai, Fruit fly ! » Tout, j'aime le rat de bibliothèque ! Jasper, alors j'ai décidé de lui donner un peu d'amour. Review por favor ».

J'étais assis sur une des confortables chaises dans le fond de la bibliothèque. J'ai remonté mes lunettes dans mes cheveux pensant sans doute que ça me donnerait un air plus frais. Je ne pense pas que ça marchait bien.

J'ai jeté à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Dans juste vingt minutes, mon cauchemar commencerait. Edward Cullen arriverait, Ashton Kutcher dans le remorquage, et ensemble ils informeraient l'école entière que moi, Jasper Hale, avait baisé le punk. (note de moi : Punk'd ? )

Ce serait la seule explication à cette folie. Quand mon professeur de statistique a insisté pour que je sois le tuteur de quelques étudiants, j'ai accepté joyeusement. Mais, quand j'ai découvert à qui je devais enseigner, je ne pouvais pas le croire.

Edward Cullen était le type même du gars cool, le cliché dans toute sa splendeur. Avec ses cheveux couleurs cuivre, ses yeux verts, il était le fantasme de tout le monde, peut importe votre genre. D'une manière ou d'une autre Edward avait perfectionné cette apparence de bohème, se baladant toujours avec de la peinture éclaboussée sur ses jeans sérrés et ses T-shirt pleins d'esprit.

Où les gens ont-ils trouvé ses foutus T-shirts de toute façon ?

L'inconvénient de la perfection d'Edward est le fait qu'il soit gay. Pas un inconvénient d'un camarade homo comme moi, mais tout ce qu'il y a de vigoureux- ces salopes ont essayé de le saisir. Il a annoncé son homosexualité il y a un an environ lorsque nous entrions juste en première année à l'Université de Franklin.

De l'extérieur, il pourrait sembler, je suppose, que je sois obsédé par Edward. Je ne le suis pas. Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de gay ici à Franklin. Je prends ce que je peux obtenir.

Bien qu'avoir Edward soit une histoire complètement différente. Il est le suprême, l'inaccessible Adonis. De ce que j'entends- la signification des petits bouts d'information que je rassemble quand j'écoute de manière indiscrète les conversations des salopes mentionnés ci-dessus- Edward n'a jamais eu de rendez-vous. Ou déjà coucher. Il flirt, sûr. Accrochez alors votre cul dehors pour vous sécher.

Inutile de dire, je n'attendais pas cette séance de leçon particulière avec impatience. Apparemment c'était seulement le premier de beaucoup qui ont été prévus pour le trimestre entier.

Putain de vie.

Parler de baiser- ou du fait de vouloir baiser, à cet égard- l'objet de mes fantasmes les plus profonds est apparu à la porte massive de la bibliothèque. J'ai agité mes mains frénétiquement, ressemblant probablement à un lourdaud, afin d'obtenir son attention.

Les yeux verts d'Edward se sont verrouillé aux miens, et je vous jure j'ai presque joui en le voyant.

J'ai essayé de contrôler ma salive lorsque j'ai vu Edward marcher vers moi. Il ne portait pas son jean peinturé aujourd'hui, juste une paire régulière de darkwash. Son T-shirt était un étonnamment tee-shirt simple blanc qui mettait en valeur son tatouage en forme d'arc-en-ciel sur son bras droit.

« Tu sembles surpris de me voir. » a-t-il commenté en s'asseyant.

Ça m'a pris quelques minutes pour admettre qu'il me parlait vraiment.

« Oh, euh… »Vraiment éloquent, Jasper. Vraiment pas cool putain.

Son sourcil s'est soulevé en interrogation, considérant évidemment si j'étais assez compétent pour faire mon travail.

« Je suis juste surpris de te voir habillé si normalement. » J'ai expliqué en regrettant immédiatement mes mots. Je vais lui faire penser qu'il s'habille comme un clochard ou quelque chose comme ça.

A ma grande surprise, Edward a éclaté d'un rire fort, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Un très joli rose a coloré ses joues avant de se tourner vers moi, ses yeux verts toujours amusés.

« Raconte moi, Jasper, que penses-tu de mes vêtements habituels ? » Il m'a questionné de manière moqueuse. « Je ressemble à quelqu'un qui appartient à un numéro de cirque, hein ? » a-t-il dit en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il m'a fait un putain de clin d'œil. Edward Cullen. Je ne devrais pas être choqué, en considérant qu'il soit un séducteur né. Tout le monde la savait. Il était juste lui, vrai ? Vrai.

Je suis resté silencieux alors qu'il tirait quelques livres de son sac. Chaque mouvement était gracieux alors qu'il ouvrait une page de son carnet. Je ne pouvais pas éloigné mes yeux de lui, donc je suppose que j'étais vraiment obsédé.

« Pas toi aussi. » Il a murmuré en notant quelque chose.

Il était si silencieux que l'ai manqué. Peut-être n'avait-il rien dit. Putain j'avais peut-être parler à haute voix.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » ai-je demandé. Ressemblant à un grincement.

Edward a levé les yeux vers les miens, et j'ai vu qu'ils étaient remplis d'irritation.

« Oui, j'ai parler. » Il a dit d'un ton sec. « Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de regarder chaque mouvement que je fais, tu m'aurais sans doute entendu. »

Ho, le tigre. C'est quoi son problème ?

« Edward, je n'étais pas…. » Commencé-je.

« Conneries ! » Il a répliqué immédiatement. « Toi et tout les autres dans cet endroit sacré me traité comme une putain de divinité. Juste parce que j'ai de l'argent. »

J'étais abasourdi, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je n'avais aucune idée de la situation financière d'Edward. Il n'y avait aucun rapport avec moi pour que je le trouve séduisant. Je doute que n'importe qui d'autre se soit soucié de son argent, non plus. Ce mec était vraiment trop chaud.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il était vraiment chaud, cependant. Alors j'ai murmuré « Je ne connais pas les autres, mais je ne suis certainement pas intéressé par ton argent. »

J'ai baissé ma tête, sachant très bien que la réputation pourrait ruiner la petite réputation que j'avais. Comment ose un modeste, geek en statistique comme moi qui essaye et admet avoir des sentiments pour le Tout-puissant Edward Cullen.

Je n'étais que modeste, voyez-vous. Je n'étais pas affreux ou quoi que se soit. J'avais eu quelques rendez-vous, et j'étais sûr que j'étais capable d'en obtenir plus. Mes yeux bruns étaient encadrés par une paire chic de lunettes noires. J'avais les cheveux blonds désordonnés, que ma sœur aimait appeler « les cheveux du surfeur ». Peu importe la signification. Bien que je sois resté relativement en bonne forme. A chaque pause j'allais à la maison en Californie pour me remettre au surf.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'Edward m'avait regardé fixement pendant mon évaluation. Lorsque je l'ai remarqué, j'ai été extrêmement embarrassé. La signification cachée de mes mots dégoûtant était évidente même un imbécile.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu intéressé ? » m'a demandé Edward, une expression sérieuse sur ses traits aiguisés.

J'ai pensé que je devais travailler. Pas dire à ce garçon que je suis tombé amoureux de lui dès que l'ai rencontré.

« J'étais juste entrain de babiller, Edward. » ai-je dit à la hâte. Pas besoin de m'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans la merde avec cette conversation.

Edward a haussé les épaules de manière nonchalante, mais j'ai remarqué que son regard n'a jamais quitté mon visage.

« Alors, » j'ai commencé, désespéré de me déplacer en territoire neutre. « Sur quoi exactement as-tu besoin d'aide ? »

Edward a grogné fortement. J'ai été interloqué pendant une seconde. Il a semblé étrange que le bruit d'un roturier puisse venir d'une personne aussi raffiné que lui.

« Je ne sais rien sur ces foutues statistiques. » a-t-il presque amèrement. « J'ai été seulement mis dans la classe avancée parce que mon père a ajouté une aile au hall de science. »

C'était son père qui l'a fait ? J'avais remarqué la nouvelle adjonction il y a quelques semaines, mais j'ai cru que c'était venu d'une subvention ou autre chose. Une seule personne n'était pas capable d'offrir tout une aile entière, pas vraie ?

« Oh, eh bien je suppose que nous devrions commencer par les bases. » ai-je suggéré.

Edward a accepté en inclinant la tête, une allusion d'ennui rampant sur son expression.

J'ai commencé à divaguer sur ceci et cela. Ma connaissance en statistique était assez étendue, donc je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de penser à ce que je disais. Je pourrais dire que je commençais à rabâcher lorsqu' Edward s'est assis en arrière et flemmardé sur sa chaise.

Je n'ai prêté aucune attention à son manque évident d'attention. S'il arrive à donner un bon rapport à notre professeur, pas vrai ? A peine ai-je rationalisé que j'ai senti qu'un pied commençait

à faire son ascension sur ma jambe.

« Qu'est-ce que diable, Edward ? » J'ai crié.

Edward a semblé surpris par mon explosion, mais le pied a arrêté de frotter contre moi.

« J'ai cru que c'était ce que tu voulais. » Il a dit avec une confusion évidente dans sa voix.

Je me suis tendu. Je l'ai voulu. Très, très fort. Mais comment Edward a-t-il su ? Encore mieux, le faisait-il ? J'étais complètement hors de son équipe.

« Jasper ? » Il a appelé tranquillement, la douleur du rejet couvrant son visage.

Bien, c'était déroutant. J'étais sûr qu'il serait celui qui me rejetterai.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Je lui ai demandé.

Il a haussé de nouveau les épaule, s'asseyant complètement dans sa chaise. « Tu me plais. » a-t-il dit simplement.

DUR HAR PUTAIN HAR (note trad : intraduisible : cri de joie sans doute lol) . Edward m'apprécie ? Moi ? Dieu, où est putain Ashton Kutcher. Finissons-en avec ce fichu spectacle.

« Bien, Edward. Pour sûr tu m'aimes bien. Bien. » J'ai dit sarcastiquement. « Maintenant dit moi cette foutue vérité. Quelqu'un t'a demandé de le faire ? Aller baise avec Jasper pour foutre la merde et pour rire, hein ? »

Edward en a ri. Apparemment ma colère l'amusait.

« Tu ne penses pas beaucoup à toi, n'est-ce pas Jasper ? Il a questionné légèrement. « Je t'aime bien c'est la vérité. Ces leçons de tutorats semblé être une bonne chose afin de devenir plus proche. » Il a secoué sa tête légèrement et regardant au loin. « Mais si tu n'es pas intéressé, alors je m'en irais. »

Il a rangé tous ses livres et m'a lancé un petit sourire avant de tourner pour partir. J'ai rapidement lancé mon bras, m'accrochant sur lui comme une ancre.

« Attends. » J'ai éxigé. Maudit si je n'en ai pas profité. Qui savait quand l'appareil photo voudrait se manifester. « Je t'aime, aussi. » Ai-je avoué.

Le petit sourire d'Edward s'est rapidement transformé en un sourire éclatant.

« Oh, toi, Jasper ? » Il a demandé d'une voix enrouée.

Je ne pouvais seulement qu'incliner la tête en signe de réponse. Dieu, il est séduisant lorsqu'il souri comme ça.

Edward s'est déplacé du côté de ma table, se penchant pour être proche.

« Retrouve-moi dans le studio d'art. » A-t-il chuchoté à mon oreille avant de me la mordre un peu. J'ai dû me mordre ma lèvre dans une tentative d'étouffer le fort gémissement qui a voulu s'échapper de ma bouche.

Après ça, Edward est parti et me laissant avec une magnifique érection.

***

Il me fallut vingt minutes pour me rendre compte qu'Edward voulait me voir maintenant. J'ai jeté mes livres dans mon sac, ne me souciant pas s'ils étaient endommagés ou pas. J'avais un putain d'Edward Cullen qui m'attendait. Avec chance.

Le studio d'art n'était pas utilisé par beaucoup d'étudiant. Tous savait qu'Edward venait souvent ici, pourtant le plupart de personnes essayaient de jeter des coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour avoir un aperçu de lui.

C'est ce que j'ai fais quand je me suis approché du petit studio. J'ai espionné Edward affalé sur le sol, m'appuyant contre le mur. Je me suis déplacé vers la porte, en toquant légèrement. Ses cheveux dissipés sont apparu en premier, suivi par son visage soulagé.

« J'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis. » Il a expliqué.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Edward m'a tiré dans la pièce. Il a plaqué mon dos contre la porte, déplaçant donc son corps qu'il a pressé contre le mien. J'ai laissé sortir un halètement lorsque j'ai senti son érection à travers son jean.

« Dieu, je suis si dur pour toi, Jasper, » Edward a gémi dans mon cou.

Il a mordu la peau exposé là, me faisant pousser des cris de plaisir.

« Tu aimes ça ? » Il a chuchoté.

Je ne pouvais que gémir en retour, trop secouer par les sensations qu'Edward avait créées. J'ai saisi ses cheveux et les ai utilisés pour le pousser vers moi. Sa bouche est entrée en contact avec la mienne dans un baisé brûlant, nos goûts se mélangeant avec l'autre.

« Je vais te baiser, d'accord ? » Il a dit d'une voix haletante.

« S'il te plaît, » J'ai supplié. « S'il te plaît baise moi. »

Il a brutalement baissé ma braguette, pausant sa paume au-dessus de mon caleçon. J'ai poussé mes hanches dans sa main, ne voulant pas que la fiction s'arrête.

« Retourne-toi, Jasper, » a commandé Edward.

Je me suis soumis immédiatement, plaçant mes paumes contre le mur froid. J'ai senti Edward tiré mon jean vers le bas, suivi de mon caleçon. Je suppose que je devrais être embarrassé, mais mon désir à vaincu toutes les autres pensées dans ma tête.

J'ai entendu Edward ouvrir un préservatif, le roulant sur lui. J'ai poussé mes fesses vers l'arrière pour lui donné un meilleur accès jusqu'à ce que je le sente à mon entrée.

« Comment veux-tu ça ? » Il a demandé.

Ça m'a prit trois essais avant que je puisse contrôler ma voix afin de répondre, « Durement, vite, juste baise moi Edward. »

Il l'a fait, plongeant en moi avant que je ne finisse ma phrase. J'ai crié de plaisirs lors de sa pénétration, et de ses poussées.

« Tu es si serré, putain.» A-t-il dit entre ses dents entre deux poussées.

Je ne pouvais former aucun mot, j'ai donc gémi en échange. Le martèlement d'Edward a grandi avec l'intensité, poussant tout mon corps contre le mur.

« Dieu, tu es chaud, Jasper, » a grondé Edward dans mon oreille. « Je te fais du bien ? »

J'ai acquiescé en signe de réponse. J'ai descendu ma main pour me caresser, mais Edward a frappé mes mains pour les éloigner.

« ça m'appartient maintenant » a-t-il déclaré brusquement. Soudainement il s'est écarté de moi me faisant gémir de mécontentement. « Je veux te voir » a-t-il dit.

J 'ai relevé mes fesses contre le mur et Edward a glissé mes jambes autour de sa taille. La nouvelle position l'a envoyé plus profondément en moi. Je perdais rapidement le contrôle.

Edward m'a aggripé, m'envoyant vers mon orgasme.

« Putain, » j'ai réussi à gémir lorsque ma tête s'est rejeté violemment vers l'arrière.

« Tu veux venir, Jasper ? » a demandé Edward, avec un ton de domination présente dans sa voix.

« Oui, » j'ai haleté. «Je suis si proche, Edward. Si proche putain.

Edward a souri devant ma preuve de soumission. Je ferai n'importe quoi, quoi qu'il me demande à ce moment.

Edward est sorti de moi à nouveau, et cette fois j'ai grondé de frustration. Il s'est rapidement transformé en confusion et incrédulité lorsque je l'ai vu enfilé son jean serré.

Il est évident qu'il était toujours excité, mais sa voix était stable et insolente lorsqu'il a parlé.

« Je pourrai m'en occuper moi-même, Jasper, » dit-il avec une fausse déception, en se frottant à travers son jean. Il m'a souri, et a regardé chaque morceau qu'il avait taquiné je le connaissais pour être comme ça. « Seul les bons garçons peuvent venir, » a-t-il dit avec désinvolture. « Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu ne rejetteras pas mes avances. »

J'ai sorti un pleurnichement pitoyable, portant toujours et seulement ma chemise. Je dois sembler désespéré, parce que l'expression d'Edward a tourné à la sympathie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » il a dit avec un sourire. « Maintenant je sais ce qui se cache sous ces vêtements, je reviendrai finir mon travail. Peut-être que tu auras appris à être un bon garçon pour moi à ce moment-là. »

Edward Cullen est un putain de trou du cul.

Et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour lui montrer combien j'étais un bon garçon, surtout s'il me baisera encore comme ça. Pour le moment j'avais un bon matériel pour me branler.

_Note de l'auteure : alors je pense que je peux faire deux-shot. Qu'en pensez vous ? Review, s'il vous plait ?_

**Note de la traductrice :Fini !!!**

**Alors j'aimerai juste vous dire pour le passage des « tu me plais » dans le texte. En anglais c'est « I like you ». lorsqu'on traduit en français cela devient je t'aime mais moins important que le Love.**

**Puis comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué il y a deux passages que je n'ai pas sus traduire donc ….désolée…**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié !!!!!**

**Review !!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Good Boy chapitre 2

_Note de l'auteur et disclamer : bien. J'ai voulu faire des expériencse avec Jasper l'intello. Je ne possède rien du tout. Merci à tout le monde qui m'a encouragé pour continuer. Puis, de toute façon, j'ai essayé de penser quelque chose de vraiment pour cette deuxième partie. Alors voilà un avertissement : __**ESCLAVAGE LEGER. **__Partez si c'est nécessaire. Et sans plus de cérémonie, je vous apporte Good Boy, une fanfic de Twilight._

Note traductrice : je voudrais remercier : lunaa, choukchouquette, Mimia, neverland25, DestielDrarry et AnZeLe42100 ….pour vos reviews

**Il est vrai que je fais des erreurs de traductions c'est pour ça que je lis pas mal en anglais et je découvre des mots !!!! Je ne suis pas parfaite en traduction mais comme j'aimais l'histoire je tente de partager au mieux cette traduction. Et puis si vous comprenez c'est le principal. Lol Et oui pour te répondre DestielDrarry Edward laisse Jasper en PLAN (lol). Il ne le laisse pas jouir car selon lui il n'est pas un bon garçon. **

**Vilain Edward lol.**

**

* * *

  
**

Je me suis presque persuadé de choisie la bibliothèque le soir. Il aurait paru sentimentalement étrange d'avoir notre deuxième séance d'étude là où nous nous sommes rendu compte des sentiments de l'un et de l'autre. Au lieu de cela, j'ai voulu rencontrer Edward à l'extérieur cette fois. C'était beau à l'extérieur malgré la température fraîche ; le gazouillement des oiseaux, le soleil brillait, et l'abondance de personne me rappelait que je ne pouvais pas baiser Edward directement sur la voie publique.

Je me suis assis à l'extérieur sous l'un des chênes acclamés par l 'école. Assez isolé pour que les yeux curieux ne puissent pas nous voir facilement et pas assez éloigné pour que l'on ne puisse pas s'embrasser comme dans le passé. C'est-à-dire, si Edward décidait qu'il y aurait du bécotage. J'étais persuadé et espéré qu'il prendrait ce parcours.

En réalité, je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis cette nuit au studio d'art. Si, je l'avais vu, mais en réalité nous n'avons pas parlé. C'était comme si je le traquais autour du campus tandis qu'il était occupé à séduire tout ce qu'il voyait. Les filles incluent. Ouais, il m'a vraiment aimé.

Tiens, en parlant de se sacré démon, c'est à ce moment-là qu' Eddie a décidé de se manifester. Sa garde-robe reflétait le temps de Chicago. Un jean noir décoloré, un Tshirt avec inscrit, « I'M SOFA KING AMAZING » ( _note de la trad : c'est mieux en anglais :Je suis le stupéfiant roi du sofa. »)_ et un caban rouge _(sorte de manteau.)_

C'était mignon. Edward semblait mignon. Et il a e façon ou d'un autre réussit à garder sa masculinité. Il était étonnant putain.

« Jasper, » Il m'a fait un signe de tête.

J'ai senti ma bouche s'ouvrir pour être grande ouverte, avant de me rendre compte que je devais ressembler à un singe mourant d'une gaffe. Vraiment ? Tout ce que j'ai reçu c'est un signe de tête de salutation juste après ma plus grande expérience sexuelle de ma vie ? Je ne l'avais pas fait putain et c'était le meilleur des meilleurs. Une baise incroyable.

J'ai rapidement décidé que je pourrais être aussi cool et maître de moi qu'Edward. S'il voulait prétendre que rien ne s'était passé, et bien soit. Je pourrais le faire aussi. Pas besoin de lui pour penser que j'étais nécessiteux ou quelque chose.

Je ne l'étais pas.

« Edward. » Je jure que mon signe de tête avait plus de grandeur. Prenez cet Edward Sac-à-Fric Cullen.

J'ai regardé-_ discrètement_- encore une fois comment Edward arrangeait tout son matériel de classe. Il a imité ma pause sous l'arbre et m'a regardé avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« Hein ? » Mes compétences raffinées à l'oral continue de m'étonner tous les jours.

Edward a simplement levé un sourcil, aucune trace d'amusement présent sur son visage. C'est quoi son putain de problème ?

« Continuons avec la statistique, Jasper. » A-t-il commandé durement. J'ai haussé les épaules et soupiré, me résignant au fait qu 'Edward soit arrivé à ce qu'il veut avec moi. Maintenant j'étais épuisé et pas gentil pour lui. Très bien.

Le bourdonnement de mon baratin sur les statistiques m'a permis de noyer la douleur du rejet. Au j'avais été avec Edward _une fois_. C'était plus que beaucoup de gens pourrait dire, pas vrai ? J'enculais Edward Cullen. Ça aurait été la merde sur son T-shirt.

Edward et moi avons échangé de simples plaisanteries avant que la session ne soit finie.

J'ai remué mes affaires, voulant secrètement avoir plus de temps avec lui. « Alors, même heure la semaine prochaine ? » Je savais que je semblais désespéré. M'en suis-je soucié. _Putain non._

Edward m'a donné un long regard. « Je ne sais pas, Jasper. Je devrais avoir un nouveau professeur avant. »

Il a soufflé dans un accès de colère. J'ai tenté de nommé sa sortie _dramatique_, mais cela aurait été trop. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Edward Cullen fasse quelque chose de tellement gay.

Je suis retourné à mon dortoir sans être de bonne humeur. Heureusement mon camarade de chambre était sortie, baisant probablement sa fichue petite amie. Qu'il aille au diable.

J'ai jeté mon sac dans un coin, voulant tout oublié à propos des deux dernières heures. J'avais la tête qui me tournait par rapport aux fait qu'Edward m'ai jeté si rapidement. Je ne devrais pas être étonné. Je l'ai vu avec d'autre personne la semaine dernière. Merde, je suis passé devant lui et il était avec un certain sportif massif se câlinant dans le laboratoire de Bio.

J'ai observé entièrement Edward, les lèvres rouges embrassant le cou du mec. Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je n'aurais pas cru que le singe était gay. Mais Edward a cet effet sur les gens. Tout le monde le veut.

Et si la bosse dans au niveau de l'entrejambe du pantalon était quoi que se soit, il voulait définitivement Edward. Les doigts minces d'Edward on saisi l'énorme monticule, serrant et suscitant un gémissement assourdi de son partenaire.

Aucun souci, lecteur, je me sentais définitivement plus comme une plante rampante, se dissimulant là dans l'ombre observant Edward et un certain type. J'étais jaloux, oui, mais le plus important, je baisais éveillé. On pouvait se branler tellement avant qu'il perde l'appel initial.

J'avais observé comment Edward s'était agenouillé sur le plancher froid, ouvrant la fermeture éclaire du pantalon en s'avançant. Le type du football a rué ses hanches contre la bouche d'Edward, attendant que ses lèvres s'ouvrent pour le dévorer férocement.

Les bruits qu'Edward faisait étaient délicieux. Il aspirait bruyamment et gémissant et les bruits de contentement était profond. Edward a poussé la virilité du mec du football profondément à l'intérieur de sa bouche, profondément dans sa gorge le bâtard. Le type faisait du bruit aussi. Fort, le résonnement des gémissements se répercutait dans le vestiaire vide.

Il était prêt d'éjaculer, beaucoup comme je l'étais en ce moment, me rappelant les deux ensemble.

« Putain, Edward, » Je me suis saisi, haletant à la pensée d'Edward me prenant dans sa bouche.

Soudainement, des mains se sont enroulées autour de mes poignées, me tirant de mon orgasme imminent.

Une voix soyeuse s'est avancée jusqu'à mon oreille, m'excitant encore plus. « Que penses-tu faire, Jasper ? »

_Edward._

J'ai essayé de me tourner pour lui faire face, mais ses mains autour de mes poignets m'ont empêché de le faire.

Edward m'a lâché et est parti fermer la porte de ma chambre. Il s'est tourné vers moi avec un reflet malveillant dans son œil et un méchant sourire sur son visage.

« J'ai cru que tu allais être un bon garçon pour moi ? » Sa voix était rauque ; il est évident qu'il était aussi excité comme j'étais.

J'ai tremblé sur place sur mon lit. Dieu, j'ai attendu pour ça.

Edward a traqué vers moi, bondissant quand il était assez proche. La sensation de son érection sur la mienne me faisait sentir sacrément bien. Il a commencé à moudre ses hanches, me faisant gémir pathétiquement.

Il a souri face à mon ardeur évidente. Edward s'est retiré brusquement de moi, sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

_Baise-il avec des écharpes ? Qu'es-ce qu'il allait faire avec ça ?_

C'est devenu évident à ce qu'Edward allait bientôt faire avec.

« Tu n'as pas été un bon garçon du tout, Jasper, » Il a raillé pendant qu'il attachait mon poignet à la colonne du lit.

J'étais parti trop loin dans mon désir pour me soucier que je renonçais à n'importe quelle apparence de contrôle. J'avais juste besoin d'Edward q'importe la manière dont je pourrais l'obtenir.

Il s'est déplacé pour attacher mon autre poignet. « En fait, je dirai que tu as été très _vilain_. » Une langue chaude a couru en bas sur toute la longueur de mon cou. J'ai tremblé, levant mes hanches désespérément pour obtenir n'importe quelle sorte de friction.

Edward a utilisé son corps pour m'immobiliser. J'ai libéré un gémissement assourdi dans sa poitrine ferme.

« Je suis déçu par toi, » s'est-il plaint avec un soupir. « Ici, j'étais prêt à prendre ta queue rouge et dure dans ma bouche et à te sucer. » Edward a posé sa paume sur ma bosse.

« Putain, » J'étais incohérent. Bavardant à propos de n'importe quelle foutue chose. Je voulais juste sa bouche sur moi. Partout sur moi. Partout.

Edward s'est dirigé en bas vers mes chevilles, présentant encore deux écharpes.

« As-tu planifié ça ? » J'ai réussi à demander avec un peu de souffle.

Edward m'a regardé, le visage espiègle encore dominant. « Eh bien oui je l'ai fait. J'avais le sentiment que tu n'avais pas appris ta leçon. »

J'ai fermé mes yeux contre la sensation d'Edward tirant mon pantalon et mon boxer en bas. Ce n'étais pas nouveau pour moi, en considérant que nous étions allés plus loin la semaine dernière. Mais c'était… quelque chose de diffèrent dans l'ensemble. Quelque chose de magnifique.

J'étais complètement attaché au lit en ce moment, incapable de bouger pour me tripoter ou pour Edward. J'ai laissé poussé mes hanches dans l'air, essayant de transmettre le besoin consumant qu'Edward fasse quelque chose. Quoique se soit.

Edward a léché mon manche, et mon souffle est sorti de manière irrégulière. « Vilain, vilain, Jasper, » a-t-il chuchoté de manière séduisante. « Premièrement, tu m'a rejeté à la bibliothèque. » Ceci dit, il a lancé quelques baisers du bout des lèvres ouvertes sur mes cuisses tremblantes.

« Ensuite, » Il a continué, léchant autour de mon trou plissé, « Tu as commencé à me suivre autour du campus. Les vilains garçons ne devraient pas s'approcher sans faire de bruit comme ça, Jasper, » La moquerie d'Edward a grondé. Dieu, il a une langue douée.

« Edward, » j'ai prié. Prié pourquoi, je ne savais pas. J'avais besoin de plus.

« Je suis responsable ici, » ai-je entendu quand sa bouche s'est finalement enroulée autour de moi. « C'est ça que tu veux, Jasper ? Moi te suçant comme tu m'as vu le faire l'autre jour ? Etait-tu dure quand tu m'as observé, Jasper ? »

_Putain , il était au courant pour ça._

Toutes pensées de culpabilité ont été poussées dans ma tête lorsqu' Edward m'a léché et sucé de manière experte. Je gémissais, et grinçais et poussais des cris aigus. Je devrais être embarrassé par mon comportement, mais je ne l'étais pas.

« Dieu, c'est si bon, Edward. » je lui ai dit.

Il a bourdonné autour de moi, les vibrations ont catapulté vers moi un orgasme explosif. Mais, comme la dernière fois, il s'est éloigné, me laissant au bort du gouffre.

« S'il te plaît Edward, » J'ai chuchoté.

Le son de sa voix suffisante est allé directement dans mon aine.

«S'il te plaît quoi ? » Il savait ce qu'il me faisait. Il voulait me voir souffrir.

« Laisse- moi juste venir, » La prière avait rendu une force complète. « S'il te plaît laisse-moi. »

Edward m'a donné un bon coup de lèche avant de s'asseoir complètement. Il s'est rapidement débarrassé de ses vêtements. Il m'a enjambé complètement, nue dans sa splendeur.

_Edward Cullen était magnifique putain._

« Nous allons essayer à nouveau, d'accord Jasper ? » La voix était presque relaxante, mais j'avais connu mieux. « Je vais te baiser et cette fois tu pourras venir. » Il a filé en bas et s'est positionné à mon entrée. « Juste soit un bon garçon pour moi, d'accord ? »

Avec ça il a poussé durement. Ne me donnant aucun temps pour m'ajuster ou reprendre mon souffle. Il martelait juste durement, une baise primitive.

Edward a positionné ses bras à côté de ma tête, se tenant sur moi lorsqu'il a poussé plus durement et profondément.

« Dis- moi ce que tu ressens, Jasper. » Il a exigé. Je n'étais pas dans une position pour lui refuser une fichue chose.

« C'est si bon quand tu me baise, » Je lui ai dit. J'ai arqué mon dos autant que je pouvais contre mes contraintes.

Ma propre dureté était négligé et j'avais terriblement envie de me toucher, afin d'accroître le plaisir.

« Touche-moi, Edward » ai-je supplié. J'ai semblé si nécessiteux, si impudiquement pathétique.

« Non, » Edward a grondé, augmentant l'intensité de nos mouvements. J'ai vu les étoiles pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il parle à nouveau. « Tu veux venir, ensuite ça arrive parce que je t'ai baisé pas parce que tu caresses ta foutue bite. »

J'ai gémi de défaite, renversant ma tête dans l'oreiller. Mon corps a sursauté et la tête du lit a cogné vers l'intérieur à chaque poussé.

« Si chaud, Jasper, » a haleté Edward. « Dieu, je vais venir. » Il a hurlé.

Observant le visage d'Edward dans la pure extase m'a tiré dans mon propre monde. Ma vision obscurcie au bord, et j'ai pu vaguement m'entendre criant de plaisir lorsque mon orgasme m'a saisi.

Alors que je retombais de mon sexuel apogée, j'ai remarqué qu'Edward me délié doucement du lit. J'ai frotté mes poignets pour faire circuler mon sang lorsqu'Edward les a saisis.

Il m'a regardé un moment, horrifié. « Je ne t'ai pas blessé, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'étais ahuris pendant quelques secondes par ce changement complet personnage.

« Non, » ai-je dis, un peu abasourdi. « Tu ne m'a certainement pas blessé. En fait, n'hésite pas à le faire encore et encore. »

Edward a soupiré, soulagé, puis s'est effondré sur moi.

« Nous sommes réellement en train de nous enlacé maintenant ? » ai- je demandé incrédule.

J'ai reçu un lourd grognement en réponse.

« Nous sommes. » Ensuite, il eut une petite pause. « Tu le répètes à quelqu'un et tu meurs. »

J'ai ri fortement avant de faire courir mes doigts dans les cheveux désordonnés d'Edward. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward. Je serai un bon garçon et garder ma bouche fermée.

_Note de l'auteur : « Finis ! Merci de me suivre. C'est agréable d'éloigner la peur qui réconcilie avec le vivant. Review, por favor. »_

**Notre traductrice : voilà j'espère que ça vous as plu ?!!!! **

**Pas trop chaud ?!!**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**


	3. Chapter 3

Good Boy chapitre 3

_Note de l'auteure__ et Démenti(Décharge) : Ainsi, je planifiais vraiment de juste laisser(quitter) cette chose. Mais, ces garçons ME PRIAIENT d'écrire plus, donc j'ai fait. Maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr combien de temps cela s'avérera être. Haw. Grâce à chacun qui m'a encouragé à continuer à aller avec cela! Cela signifie vraiment beaucoup de :D _

_Oh ouais. Je ne possède rien. Sacrément._

_AVERTISSEMENT : j'ai ajouté un complot. Et la conversation réelle qui n'implique pas de sexe. Je sais(connais), je suis un monstre. Ahaha. J'aime vous tous à la mort._

_La jalousie n'est que la douleur que ressent un homme qui, par la crainte qu'il ne soit pas aussi aimé par la personne qu'il aime entièrement._

_Joseph Addison._

_**Note de Lily-pixie : Merci à AnZeLe42100 ( tu as aimé le chapitre 2 je pense que tu aimeras celui là ^^**_

_**-Mimia : je comprends moi aussi lol**_

_**-Dawn266**_

_**-Choukchouquette**_

_**et Ines.**_

_**Que dire pour ce chapitre que j'ai eu chaud en l'écrivant et donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture lol !!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Deux semaines plus tard, et j'étais fait. Après cette nuit, Edward avait- de nouveau- pratiquement disparu. Je n'étais pas sûre s'il avait près de la rupture en quittant les gens en voulant plus, ou s'il baisait en s'ennuyant.

J'ai soupçonné le dernier._ Le plus certainement._

Le garçon m'avait lié à mon foutu lit, pour l'amour d'une baise. Alors il a continué à me donner le meilleur orgasme de ma courte vie sans même toucher ma possession la plus précieuse. C'était fou. C'était fou. C'était juste une autre chose à ajouter à liste de pourquoi je tombais désespérément amoureux de se sale baiseur.

Ce n'était pas juste un peu près du sexe avec Edward. Quoique- que je ne reçoive pas mal -c'était fantastique. Mais je l'avais déjà aimé comme je lui ai dit à la bibliothèque. Et n'avait-il pas dit la même chose ? Il m'a dit qu'il m'appréciait, et je l'ai cru.

Qui est revenu sans cérémonie pour me mordre le cul pendant que je marchais dans le principal couloir vers mon dortoir. Il m'a semblé comme si quelque chose de Supérieur soit assis sur un trône dans le ciel et a veillé sur mes années d'universités pour qu'elles soient aussi misérables que possible. Et ils faisaient un sacré bon travail d'observateur pour ça.

Il a semblé que mes deux semaines de recherches pour Edward soient terminées. D'abord j'ai pensé qu'il s'était caché de moi pour une certaine raison ridicule. Mais maintenant, ici il était en pleine vue, bécotant à la lumière du jour, ce même lourdaud de joueur de football avec qui je l'avais attrapé la dernière fois. À l'extérieur, pour que tous puissent le voir. Incluant-moi.

La jalousie a claqué à l'intérieur de moi comme un foutu bulldozer. J'étais debout gelé sur ma place, directement dans le chemin que tout le monde prenait, marchant dans ma direction. Il a semblé qu'Edward recueillait l'attention de tout le monde en ce moment. Apparemment Edward Cullen avait tourné un autre hétéro.

_Houra._

J'ai regardé la scène comme une sorte de feuilleton tordu. Dieu, Edward ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. Cela a semblé si intime, comme s'il préférait embrasser le garçon massif que faire autre chose de son temps, qui inclue moi le regardant.

_Okay. Je suis officiellement un foutu branleur. Et une tapette. Ne l'oubliez pas._

Mon regard était assez chaud pour attirer les yeux d'Edward vers moi. J'ai saisi mes livres dans une poigne mortelle alors que je plissais mes yeux de fureur. Ses yeux à son tour s'élargissaient de surprise. BAISE ROBUSTE HAR. De quoi devrait-il être étonné ? Que je l'ai vu ? Bien, Edward, c'est ce qui arrive lorsque tu attentes à la pudeur de quelqu'un via la langue à plein vu putain. Les gens vous voient, trou du cul.

J'ai essayé de continuer de marché comme si la vue ne voulait pas me faire mesurer mes propres foutus yeux. C'est une chose très difficile à faire. Le souvenir d'Edward dirigeant ses doigts gracieux dans les cheveux de ce singe.

_Putain de merde. Suis-je entrain de pleurer ?_

J'ai frappé à toute volée mes lunettes de mon visage. Oui le verre était humide. Comme mes fichus yeux. Fichu.

« Dieu, je te déteste Edward, » ai-je marmonné en colère lorsque j'ai cherché mes clé de ma chambre. Il devrait là le Supérieur qui a placé mes clés au fond de mon sac. Bien sûr cela signifie que j'ai dû posé tout au sol, et utiliser mes deux mains pour fouiller. Cela, bien sûr, a gaspillé environ cinq minutes. Cinq minutes qui ont permis au bâtard de me suivre jusqu'à mon dortoir et apparaître subitement à mes côtés, clé en main.

« Tu as laissé tombé ceci, » Sa voix douce me coupe comme un couteau. La même voix qu'il a utilisé la dernière fois quand nous étions ensemble. Avant que je me réveille dans un lit vide pensant me réveiller à ses côtés. Cette putain de voix.

Et maintenant j'ai à le remercier. Bien, je n'avais pas à le faire, mais c'était polie. Et la représentation de lui en courtoisie était meilleure que la représentation de lui en désespoir que je sentais vraiment. J'ai respiré à fond, prêt à ce que ma voix sorte stable.

« Merci beaucoup, abruti. » Oh, eh bien, assez ferme. C'était stable. Et fâché. Très faché.

Edward a fait ce tout _Oh mon dieu je suis si étonné maintenant _le visage maintenant. Et j'ai réussi à peine à ne pas rouler des yeux. Bien j'ai menti. J'ai roulé ses foutues chiennes durement. J'ai saisi mes clés toujours dans la main tendue d'Edward avant de le pousser et passer devant lui et FINALEMENT les mettre dans la porte. Je l'ai claqué derrière moi, attendant pour le moment que son visage entre en collision avec la porte avec force ce qui le laisserait endommagé.

Ça n'est jamais arrivé.

Au lieu de cela, Edward s'est doucement inséré dans ma chambre, fermant la porte dans un clic. J'ai été immédiatement déçu que mon camarade de chambre ne soit pas là. Qu'il aille au diable et sa bonne relation avec sa petite copine.

« Tout vas bien, Jasper ? » M'a demandé cette foutue voix après que le propriétaire se soit planté sur mon lit.

Oh, le nerf. J'ai lancé un regarde furieux, quoique avec les lunettes l'effet ne soit pas bon. Edward à semblé comme prévu non affecté par cela, donc j'ai recouru aux mots.

« Je vais bien, merci. » C'était mon ton le plus contrôlé jusqu'ici. Je me suis applaudi dans mon dos. Enfin, mentalement, au moins.

« Bien, alors, » a-t-il dit avec un signe de tête.

Un silence gênant a suivi. Mon cerveau me criait de dire juste quelque chose. Mais ma bouche était pratiquement collé fermé. Edward avait évidemment le même problème. Il a fait courir une de ses mains sur ses cheveux désordonnés, se frange cuivré, tirant jusqu'à, j'étais sûre, ce qu'elle tombe.

Finalement, je ne pourrais plus le prendre. Mon intérieur d'homme gay priait- priait putain- de sortir et de provoquer le drame. La résistance de mon cerveau était une chose. La résistance de ma raine intérieur était impossible putain.

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas resté tout la nuit ? » J'ai lâché. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, mais c'était quelque chose qui me tracassait. Edward et moi, nous étions endormis ensemble cette nuit et j'étais extasié à la pensée que je me réveillerait avec sa forme endormi à mes côté. Me retournant , il n'avait laissé aucune trace de lui derrière.

Edward a immédiatement arrêté de remuer. Ses sourcils se sont levés et un regard perplexe a plané sur sont visage.

« Tu as voulu que je reste ? » L'incrédulité était assez pour me jeter hors de mon équilibre.

Mon cerveau bourdonné quand j'ai rencontré sa question avec incrédulité. « Bien sûr j'ai voulu que tu restes ! » J'ai crié, la frustration venant finalement librement. « Oui ! Nous venions de finir d'avoir une ahurissante partie de sexe,' j'ai fait une pause ici, ne me dérangeant pas de le regarder dans les yeux. « Bien, c'était stupéfiant pour moi, et j'ai cru que tu avais pensé la même chose. »

J'ai maudit silencieusement ses foutues larmes qui ont commencé à tomber encore. Edward voudra sûrement me quitter maintenant. Dieu, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire ça simplement et juste continué à me baiser quand il veut ?

_Non. Je me suis dit. Tu mérites mieux que cela._

Aucun d'entre nous n'a parler pendant quelques temps. J'avais dis tout ce que j'avais à dire, et Edward semblait troublé, le pauvre garçon.

Sa voix a semblé étranglée lorsqu'il a finalement parlé. « Je pense que j'ai foiré » a-t-il exposé.

_Vraiment ? L'affirmation du siècle, trou du cul._

J'ai essayé de maintenir une expression ennuyée comme Edward a trébuché sur une foutue demi explication.

« j'ai pensé que tu avais voulu que je m'en aille. » a-t-il continué. « j'ai voulais rester, Jasper. Mais j'ai pensé que se serait trop bizarre. Je n'ai pas voulu que tu te réveillé et tu me voies comme une sorte de…je ne sais pas…de sale type. »

_Hein ?_

Ma patience était fine. Edward coupait dans mon temps en bouderie. Bien que, en parlant avec Edward ça devrait être mieux que de bouder que de ne pas parler avec Edward. « Mais de quoi putain parles-tu ? »

Edward a râlé dans un souffle, évidemment tracassé que je ne puisse pas comprendre son code d'homme secret, ou quelque chose de la sorte. « Je t'ai lié à ton foutu lit, Jasper ! » Il a crié, son visage virant au rouge. « Et j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais que du sexe et rien d'autre. Donc j'ai supposé que c'était la meilleure façon de te laisser seul. »

Je ne le comprenais pas du tout. « Oui, j'ai aimé être attaché au lit, mais et alors ? » J'ai crié en arrière, ne me souciant pas que tout le dortoir pourrait entendre probablement toute la conversation. « J'aimerais toujours me réveiller avec toi là!»

Edward s'est élancé sur moi, puis sa bouche s'attachant à la mienne. J'ai senti sa langue errant autour, trouvant chaque sillon. Edward a secoué ses hanches, et j'ai pu sentir sa dureté contre ma jambe.

« Dieu je t'ai voulu si mal, » sa bouche se déplaçait fermement vers le bas de ma gorge, laissant une jolie, petite marque.

Je pense que c'était ma colère persistante que j'avais envers Edward qui m'a poussé à l'embrassé avec autant de passion. J'ai serré ses cheveux fermement, obligeant sa tête à reculer lorsque j'ai attaqué ses lèvres rouges. Sans vraiment penser, je l'ai repoussé vers le lit, tombant sur lui.

Edward a travaillé pour déboutonner mon pantalon. J'ai senti ses mains cherchant à tâtons en dessous et j'ai laissé sortir un gémissement pitoyable.

« Putain, Edward, » ai-je expiré. Ma peau était en feu en ce moment. J'ai laissé tombé ma tête sur sa poitrine alors qu'il a augmenté les mouvements de sa main.

J'ai entendu son rire rauque dans mon oreille. « Nous arriverons à la baise bientôt, Jasper, » a-t-il promis. « Soit juste un bon petit garçon pour moi, okay ? »

Il avait le même ton de commandement qu'auparavant, quand il m'a retenu avec ses écharpes. Juste au souvenir de cette nuit j'ai failli me libérer. _(note traductrice : on parle d'éjaculation au cas pour celles qui n'aurait pas comprit^^)_

Ce souvenir m'a aussi fait rappeler qu'Edward était parti cette nuit. Ferait-il la même chose maintenant que nous étions dans la même position ?

Avant que je ne le sache, j'ai jeté la main d'Edward loin de moi. Ses sourcils se sont levés dans la surprise et sa bouche s'est ouverte pour parler.

« Je pense que tu dois être punis pour cela, Jasper. » Il a chuchoté dans mes cheveux. J'ai frissonné, lui cédant presque, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Je me suis assis, m'asseyant complètement en haut de lui. Ses joues étaient teintées de rose avec l'excitation et ses cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux. J'ai observé la hausse et la chute de sa poitrine lorsqu'il a essayé de se libérer. J'ai saisi ses deux poignets, les tenant au-dessus de sa tête.

Je me suis penché en bas, ainsi il pourrait m'entendre facilement. « Je pense que tu es celui qui a besoin d'être puni. » La qualité séduisante de ma voix nous a étonnés tout les deux, bien que je me soit rétabli plus vite que lui.

J'ai presque déchiré la chemise d'Edward dans ma hâte pour lui enlever. Mes doigts on tracés sa poitrine évitant ses tétons. Son dos s'est arquait sous mon touché, apportant son érection près de la mienne. J'ai laissé sortir un gémissement dans la surprise et Edward a pris cette seconde pour essayer d'échanger nos positions.

J'ai baissé sa fermeture éclair, essayant de le distraire de son mouvement. Lorsque j'ai fait glisser son pantalon, j'ai vu un éclat rouge. Curieux, j'ai tiré les quatre écharpes de ses poches. Je lui ai donné un regard d'accusation.

« Tu allais les utiliser de nouveau ? »

J'avais le plaisir de le voir rougir. Il s'est tortillé inconfortablement, essayant de parler, avant de s'arrêter complètement quand il a vu que je le liais au lit.

« Edward, je pense que tu as été le vilain cette fois. » J'ai dit calmement, sachant que j'avais serré les écharpes plus qu'il ne me l'avait fait. Pour quelque raison, je n'ai pas pensé qu'il s'opposerait à long terme.

« Qu'es ce que tu fais ? » Il a demandé timidement. J'ai lutté pour faire mon sourire le moins aiguisé.

« Je vais te punir. » Je n'avais pas besoin de dire plus.

J'ai fini d'enlever le pantalon d'Edward avant d'attacher ses chevilles aux poteaux inférieurs. Son érection s'est dressé fière et rouge, me suppliant presque de la prendre dans la bouche. Mais je n'ai pas voulu prier pour ça. J'ai voulu qu'Edward prie.

Il s'est soulevé, essayant de trouver un peu de friction. Ses yeux ont semblé fous et inquiets, mais avant tout autre chose, il semblait dangereusement réveillé.

« Suces-moi. » Les ordres sont revenus, mais cette fois je ne les ai pas écoutés du tout.

Je me suis levé du lit et ai commencé à me déshabillé. Je me suis déplacé aussi lentement que possible, faisant traîner le processus. Edward a gémi, lorsque j'ai fais courir ma main sur mon manche, gémissant un peu.

« Tu veux que je te suce, Edward ? » j'ai questionné innocemment.

C'était mignon la façon qu'Edward a incliné la tête comme un écolier excité. J'ai presque eu pitié de lui. Presque.

« Je te sucerai, »ai-je dit avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant. J'ai marcheé à quatre pattes au dessus de lui en laissant glissé ma langue de haut en bas, et il a remué ses hanches. « Je prendrai cette jolie chose dans ma bouche pour toi. Tu crieras de plaisir, d'accord ? »

Il a incliné la tête de nouveau. Il a semblé que je l'ai rendu muet. J'ai ouvert ma bouche et me suis penché vers lui, avant de m'arrêter. J'ai incliné ma tête vers lui et ai souri d'un air satisfait, l'expression fonctionnant étonnamment bien.

« As-tu pensé que se serait si simple, Edward ? » J'ai soupiré, feignant d'être déçu. « Tu vas devoir me supplier si tu veux ma bouche autour de toi. »

Immédiatement, Edward a rétréci ses yeux, me regardant durement. « Jamais. » C'était censé sortir aiguisé, mais il était trop allumé par l'effort.

« C'est bien, » ai-je répondu facilement. « je m'occuperai juste de moi, et nous reviendrons vers toi plus tard. »

Je me suis penché en arrière ainsi Edward pourrait voir chaque partie de moi clairement. J'ai enroulé mes doigts autour de moi et ai commencé nonchalamment à tirer et tirer.

« Dieu, »j'ai chuchoté en augmentant la vitesse. « C'est si bon, Edward. » Ma tête est tombée en arrière alors qu'un gémissement nécessiteux est sorti de ma bouche. Ma respiration a augmenté alors que je resserrais ma prise.

« Putain, » Je pouvais entendre les gémissements d'Edward.

J'ai ouvert mes yeux au son. La vue d'Edward attaché à mon lit, impuissant et dur, m'a presque poussé au bord. J'ai commencé à mettre en avant sur mon poing, une main placée sur le torse d'Edward pour faire levier.

J'étais proche de ma libération et Edward pourrait le dire. Sa propre queue éclatait presque lorsqu'il m'a appelé pour le toucher, le lécher, faire quoi que se soit.

« S'il te plaît. » a-t-il chuchoté.

Je me suis arrêté presque immédiatement. « Qu'as-tu dit, Edward ? »

Ses yeux se sont fermés comme s'il souffrait. « J'ai dit s'il te plaît, Jasper. »

Je n'allais pas le laisser si facilement. « S'il te plaît quoi ? » Ai-je raillé.

C'était une vision triste de voir Edward sexuellement frustré. Il a mordu sa lèvre dans une tentative de retenir un gémissement lorsque j'ai laissé traîner mon doigt sur son bout.

« S'il te plaît, baise moi. » Il a répondu. Le son était plein de besoin que je ne pouvais plus résister à pousser dans lui aussi rapidement que possible.

Nous avons crié lorsque je me suis enfoncé profondément. Je pouvais dire qu'il n'allait pas durer longtemps, si les sons venant de sa bouche étaient n'importe quelle indication.

« Putain, Jasper. » Il a crié lorsque j'ai frappé sa prostate. Sa tête s'est déplacé dans les deux sens lorsqu'il a gémi et crié pour moi. « Dieu c'est si bon….putainputainputain »

J'ai augmenté ma vitesse, lui montrant aucune clémence. Je l'ai pris durement et vite, appréciant la sensation de sa chaleur.

Edward s'est poussé lui-même, essayant de me le faire toucher. Je me suis souvenu de la fois dernière, aussi.

« Non, » J'ai dis fermement. « Tu viendras pour moi, putain pour moi, rien d'autre.

Il a hoché la tête d'approbation, trop pris dans les sensations pour se disputer.

« Dieu, je viens, » il a crié. « Putain, viens avec moi, Jasper. S'ilteplaîts'ilteplaîts'ilteplaît. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui résister maintenant. Pas avec lui me suppliant si gentiment. Je suis venu dans un cri, l'écoutant jurer et tremblé sous moi.

Je suis tombé sur lui comme il avait avec moi. J'ai senti mes bras l'entourer pendant que nous essayons de reprendre notre souffle. Je l'ai paresseusement délié du lit et ses mains sont immédiatement allé autour de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui l'a provoqué ? » Il a demandé calmement ne voulant pas déranger la paix qu'il y avait autour de nous. Bien que se soit le milieux de l'après-midi, les couloirs du dortoirs étaient étonnamment silencieux.

« Tu as embrassé ce gars du football, » ai-je murmuré, bien que l'irritabilité soit toujours audible.

Edward a ri et c'est un son que je voulais entendre tous les jours. « J'essayais de te rendre jaloux, » a-t-il dit timidement.

Je l'ai frappé pour plaisanter sur le bras. « Plus de jeux. » ai-je avertis. « Je n'ai pas envie de te poursuivre désormais. En réalité, je pourrais juste te garder lier au lit. »

Il a ri de nouveau. « Oublie ce que j'ai dit, Jasper. Je te préfère quand tu n'es pas un gentil garçon. »

* * *

_Note auteure : Et voilà un autre chapitre. Je ne suis pas sûre de la longueur. J'apprécie juste d'écrire. Reviews , s'il vous plaît._

_**Note traductrice : Chaud ? moi oui !!!**_

_**Bon un petit review et on se voit plus tard pour le prochain et dernier chapitre.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Good Boy 4

_note d'Auteur et Disclamer : je suis une personne épouvantable. Je déteste absolument quand les auteurs prennent pour toujours pour mettre à jour et maintenant je l'ai fait. Je suis si désolé. Entre l'école et le travail je n'ai pas eu un peu de temps pour écrire quoi que ce soit. Je dois mettre à jour mon autre histoire, aussi. L'espoir ce chapitre vous rend heureux et j'espère que vous pouvez me pardonner pour prendre pour toujours pour écrire un autre chapitre! Amour vous tous!_

_**Note traductrice : me revoilà !!!! Pour le dernier chapitre (snif) j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette fic (et vous à lire j'espère). Donc lisez !!!!**_

**Merci à**

**mizuki2502**

**AnZeLe42100**

**Mimia**

**Inès**

**Pauline**

**

* * *

  
**

Mes jours de fac consistaient a donné des leçons particulières de statistique à des étudiants, de manger, dormir et baiser Edward. Ce dernier arrivait de plus en plus souvent, tandis que les autres étaient poussés vers le fond. Edward Cullen remplissait rapidement tout mon temps. Maintenant si seulement je pouvais le dire à quelqu'un.

La chose avec Edward était que j'étais sa première relation, ou d'après ce qu'il dit. Apparemment ce sale débauché était dans je les baise et je les quitte. J'ai indiqué qu'il avait baisé ce joueur de football au moins quatre fois, mais j'étais mis vite au silence et appelé fou.

« Edward Cullen ne baise pas deux fois la même personne. » Il m'a dit un après-midi. Nous étions assis à l'extérieur sur le campus, les livres de statistiques mis de côté. Nos genoux se touchaient et se heurtaient, mais il semblait que se soit la seule forme d'affection que j'obtiendrai en public.

Je me suis abstenu de rouler des yeux. « Je suis sûr que nous avons une relation sexuelle plus de trois fois. J'ai répondu avec insolence, juste pour voir les rougeurs apparaître sur son visage pâle.

Il a frappé mon bras dans le mouvement le plu gay que j'ai jamais vu sur lui. « Évidemment tu es tellement bon au lit, Jas. » J'ai ri quand il l'a dit, mais ce commentaire s'est étendu et étendu et éclaté à l'intérieur de moi. Il harcelait constamment mon esprit, comme mon exaspérante de mère. Pour moi, il semblait que si j'arrêtais d'être bon au lit, Edward me quitterai aussi.

Alors j'étais prudent. Je ne lui ai jamais envoyé de sms, à moins que je ne sois d'humeur pour le sexe. Quand nous étions ensemble, je gardais une lumière pour les conversations, l'emmenant toujours loin de moi. Je fais tout pour Edward, et il ne semble pas le remarquer. J'ai même simulé un désintérêt quand il a proposé l'idée d'un rendez-vous de nuit, quoique à l'intérieur j'étais ravi.

« Viens et nous regarderons quelques films et nous dînerons, » Il a suggéré.

Edward vit aux dépens du campus dans un appartement, luxueux en plus. Je suis venue là-bas seulement la nuit du rendez-vous, donc il ne soupçonnait pas le bâtard nécessiteux que j'étais vraiment. Je me dirigeais là-bas ce soir, en réalité.

J'ai pris mon temps en m'habillant, bien que je sache qu'il me ferait le regard comme si j'étais inquiet. J'ai essayé de jouer le tout aussi nonchalant que lui, donc Edward ne croyait pas que j'essayais de l'impressionner. Je n'étais pas aussi bien habillé pendant les cours, pour que nous ne tirions pas lorsque nous étions ensemble.

Edward flippait à chaque moment que tout bascule, dès que je mentionnais quelqu'un que je connaissais quand nous étions ensemble. Que j'ai baisé Edward une fois, et ai continué à le baisé. J'avais établi une sorte de nouveau foutu record. Fanputaintasitique. Vraiment.

A la fin, j'ai fini avec un jean déchiré bleu clair et un bouton blanc en bas. Décontracté, pourtant… agréable. Au moins j'espérais que ce soit le message. Je ne voulais pas paraître pathétique et désespéré. Même si je l'étais.

Parce que je l'étais vraiment. Putain.

Je suis arrivé environ vingt minutes plutôt de ce qu'il m'avait demandé. J'étais assis dans ma voiture, les mains tremblantes et fronçant la bouche. Je me sentais comme si je regardais autour afin de baiser une fille dont les parents n'approuveraientt pas.J'étais à l'université, pour l'amour de dieu putain. Je devrais être capable d'avoir un rendez-vous avec un gars et ne pas inquiété n'importe qui à propos de ça. Et baiser si je continuais à rôder toute la nuit comme un vieux pervers.

Je me suis convaincu depuis ses foutues vingt minutes que je pourrais entrer là et dire mes demandes à Edward. Je voulais qu'on soit exclusif, parce que bien que j'étais sûr qu'il n'avait baiser personne d'autre dernièrement, j'ai entendus certaines rumeurs à propos d'une pipe dans une salle de bain. Cette merde n'a juste pas volé. Je voulais aller en public. Ainsi personne sur le campus n'a essayer de se sentir flic à chaque fois qu'il marcherait.

Cette dernière demande a été suivie par un reniflement ironique. Tout le monde était attiré par Edward. Et chaque fois qu'il passait devant quelqu'un, ils s'arrêtaient et le regardaient fixement. Et le pelotaient. Et ce connard ne leur à jamais dit de s'arrêter, même si j'étais avec lui. Parce que causerait une scène, ou une telle pourriture. Juste à la pensée de lui traînant autour du campus dans son jean serré et des autres gens le reluquant a mis mon sang en ébullition.

Je suis sorti comme un ouragan de ma voiture, piétinant dans le couloir d'Edward. Je pourrais le voir ouvrir la porte, probablement le bâtard m'avait observé devenir dingue dans ma voiture pendant tout ce temps. Il était tordu comme ça.

Au moment où j'ai atteint la porte j'étais rouge et en colère. Pensé à Edward et ce type du football et à la pipe et baisant dans ce placard à balai me rendait fou. J'haletais pratiquement là-bas sur ce pas, me sentant frustré et impopulaire et généralement angoissé. Je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemblais pour Edward, cependant, parce qu'il a simplement levé un sourcil et m'a fait signe d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt que la porte se ferme, sa bouche était sur la mienne. Nos dents se sont heurtés l'une contre l'autre comme notre respiration sortait sur des halètements grinçants. Le costume que j'avais soigneusement choisis pour se soir avait vite était enlevé et jeté à côté.

« J'ai pensé que nous irons mangé puis voir un film, » J'ai dis dès qu'il avait libéré ma bouche pour récupéré son souffle. Edward avait le regard si brillant, ses cheveux ébouriffés et hirsutes, les yeux brillants de désir et de volonté, sa poitrine se soulevant.

Il m'a souri, pendant une seconde caressant ma joue d'une manière presque tendre. Evidement, je l'avais imaginé, parce qu'Edward n'était jamais tendre. Quelque fois doux après que nous ayons baiser de façon particulièrement intense, mais c'était tout.

Mais, droit comme la main froide d'Edward qui caressait mon visage rouge, je savais que nous pourrions être heureux. Je savais que j'étais plus que du sexe pour lui. J'avais juste besoin de l'entêté trou du cul pour l'admettre.

Bien assez tôt, notre moment était fini et Edward m'attaquait avec sa bouche de nouveau. Ses dents me mordaient la peau de mon cou, me faisant gémir avec douleur.

« Tu aimes ça ? » Il a chuchoté dans mon oreille.

A ce moment, je pourrais à peine me tenir debout et la sensation de mon corps nu contre les habits d'Edward me poussait à mettre les bouchées doubles. Mes hanches ont commencé à se mouvoir contre les siennes involontairement, nous faisant poussé des cris de plaisirs. Sa respiration était laborieuse et irrégulière. J'ai observé comme ses mains tremblantes essayaient de déboutonner sa chemise. J'ai senti de la pitié pour lui et est arraché tout cela. Il a ri faiblement et m'a attiré dans un autre baiser. Je ne pouvais pas dire lequel de nous gémissait des sensations que nous sentions.

Les bouches toujours jointes, je suis arrivé en bas pour défaire sa fermeture éclaire. Il ne portait rien en dessous et ça m'a fait gémir d'anticipation. J'ai fait glisser le jean d'Edward en bas, aimant la sensation douce mais ferme de sa peau. J'ai cassé le baisé, descendant pour fais face à sa bite.

La vue d'Edward m'a presque fait arrêter. Il était beau, si quelqu'un pourrait dire ça sans que ça sonne comme un arriéré.Sa virilité était debout...rouge et fier, priant d'être sucé. Moi, bien sûr, je ne faisait pas d'objections.

J'ai appuyé ma langue contre sa longueur, savourant le goût et l'odeur l'excitation d'Edward. Le goût doux salé de lui serait bientôt le mien si je choisissais de poursuivre ma mission. J'ai regardé dans ces yeux verts, demandant silencieusement s'il voulait que je continue.

Edward semblait un peu stupéfait et étourdit lorsqu'il a baissé les yeux vers moi. Nos yeux se sont connectés et un léger sourire est apparu sur son visage. « Tu sais tu n'as pas à demander. » Il a répondu sans que je ne dise quoi que soit.

J'ai souri agréablement, enveloppant ma bouche autour de lui. J'ai été récompensé par de lourd gémissement et les mains d'Edward appuyées contre mes épaules. Il tressautait dans ma bouche, maudissant et ruant de coups alors je continuais.

« Tu es si bon, Jasper, » il a déclaré quand j'ai fais glisser ma langue sur sa fente. J'ai eu l'impression que ma tête était poussée de plus en plus près de son aine. « Prend tout, Jas, » a commandé Edward. Je m'y suis conformé facilement, détendant ma gorge pour m'accommoder sa taille.

Je pouvais sentir qu'Edward frappait le fond de ma gorge, me faisant sentir plein à craquer et complet. Je l'ai pris avec facilité, laissant les vibrations de ma bouche le stimuler davantage.

« Putain, je viens, » ça explosée même pas deux secondes avant qu'il ne se soit inséré au fond de ma gorge et j'ai avalé son essence.

Je me suis levé et est essuyer ma bouche, souriant à Edward. Il devrait avoir à déclarer d'autres sentiments pour moi maintenant. Je suis sûr que personne d'autre ne l'avait baisé avec leur bouche comme ça. En fait, je savais à coup sûr que la plupart des gays sur le campus n'avaient pas tiré leur coup. Les connards.

Edward m'a embrassé voracement, se goûtant sur ma langue. J'ai répondu avec la même passion, voulant fortement savoir comment je me sentais à propos de lui. Nous sommes resté comme ça pour quelque temps, nous perdant dans le goût de l'autre.

Finalement Edward s'est éloigné, me laissant à bout de souffle. Il m'a regardé fixement dans les yeux et je savais qu'il allait dire quelque chose de bon. Qu'il était heureux et qu'il me permettait de rester. Que ce n'était pas juste du sexe. Diable, il pourrait m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait, parce que j'étais foutrement près de le dire moi-même.

Au lieu de cela j'ai reçu un sourire et un « Dieu, tu m'a donné une bonne pipe. »

J 'ai senti mon visage tombé. J'étais sûr qu'Edward pouvait voir mon âme se fracasser morceaux par morceaux sur lesquels il pourrait piétiner et sortir son cul. Je suis venu pour discuter avec Edward. Le quitter s'il le faut. Au lieu de cela, je suis descendu sur mes genoux comme si j'étais sa chienne et l'ai sucé vraiment bien.

_Gentil, Jasper. Impressionnant putain._

Je me suis détaché d'Edward, cherchant mes affaires. J'ai senti les larmes aux bords de mes yeux, menaçant de tomber et d'exposer ma vulnérabilité. Edward me laisse faire, la confusion écrites partout sur son visage.

« Où vas-tu ? » Je pouvais voir le rejet comme le jour dans ses yeux. J'étais sûr qu'aucune de ses s n'avait jamais essayé de partir au milieu de tout.

J'ai brouillé dans ma chemise, à moitié nu. « Retourne à mon dortoir. » J'ai répondu correctement.

Edward a saisi mon bras. Il semblait perdu, ou comme si j'avais donné un coup de pied à son chiot. Ce que j'aurais sûrement fais s'il avait en réalité un de ces bâtards à poil. J'étais juste furieux.

« Joues-tu durement pour y arriver ? » Le fait de pencher sa tête était la chose la plus mignonne que j'avais jamais vue, qui m'a fait le détesté encore plus putain.

J'ai secoué ma tête d'un air incrédule. C'était un baiseur muet. « Oui, Edward. Je joue durement pour y arriver. Évidemment, mon plan a déjoué. »

Edward m'a regardé fixement, la confusion toujours évidente. J'ai soupiré lourdement, souhaitant que j'ai une foutue colonne vertébrale. J'ai commencé à déboutonner ma chemise à nouveau, étant nu dans le salon froid. L'expression d'Edward s'est rapidement transformé en vorace et il s'est élancé sur moi. Nous nous sommes effondrés sur son sofa comme deux adolescents excités se frottant l'un contre l'autre dans un effort de descendre.

Edward a saisi un certain lubrifiant sur la table à côté du sofa. Il était évident qu'il y avait eu des garçons précédents dans ma position. Je n'ai pas voulu savoir combien.

« Qui est en haut ? » Il a demandé. Sa voix était rauque et profonde, montrant clairement comment il était prêt à ce que l'un d'entre nous commence à faire quelque chose.

J'ai renoncé à ma lutte intérieure, résigné à être couché sur le dos et pensé à l'Angleterre.

Tu l'aimes. Au moins, tu penses que tu peux. Le moins que tu puisses faire c'est _le laisser te baiser._

« Tu es en haut. » J'ai répondu, étendant mes jambes autant que je pouvais sans tomber de son canapé.

J'ai fermé les yeux lorsque Edward m'a préparé, faisant tous les bruits appropriés au temps approprié. J'ai essayé de ne pas m'arrêter sur le fait que je me sentais utilisé. Comme une foutue putain. J'ai senti Edward faire une brèche à mon entrée, et la douleur ne s'est même pas inscrite dans mon esprit. J'étais trop loin, pensant à ce que ça pourrait être.

J'ai pensé à Edward au-dessous de moi quand je l'ai attaché au lit. Il semblait si vulnérable alors qu'il était allongé sous moi, se tortillant de plaisir. La vision de son cou tendu contre le lit. Ses cheveux de cuivre brillants contre le blanc de mes draps. J'ai pensé à comment je me suis senti ce jour-là dans la bibliothèque quand il m'a dit qu'il m'appréciait. La seule façon de le décrire c'est que c'est un putain d'étourdi.

Alors, j'ai pensé à ces derniers jours. A comment j'étais blessé quand j'ai entendu parler de lui et de ce trou du cul de footballeur dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Il baisait probablement toujours ce trou du cul. Sa règle de ne pas baiser deux fois la même personne était fichue. La vue d'eux se distinguant sur la cour principale a poignardé mon crâne, priant d'être entré et qu'il me suce sec. Dieu, ce n'était pas une relation.

J'étais une autre chose du jeu d'Edward. Quand il en aura fini avec moi, il me jettera à côté, avec le reste d'entre eux, me quittant en m'accrochant violement et en baisant sec. La pensée de cela m'a presque rendu mou, je jure que ça l'a fait. J'ai lutté contre les idées déprimantes se formant dans mon esprit. Edward me rejetant, les vêtements en bout en haut dans mes bras. Peut-être tout jetant par sa fenêtre. Faisant le tour du campus en disant à tous quel horrible baiseur j'étais.

« C'est quoi le problème, Jaspes ? »

La voix d'Edward a coupé mon imagination. J'ai ouvert mes yeux, en clignant de l'œil rapidement. Etait-il déjà venu ? L'avais-je vraiment manqué ? J'ai regardé en bas et vu que ce n'était plus dur. Etais-je venu, aussi ?

J'ai levé les yeux vers le visage d'Edward. La brillance de ses yeux s'était obscurcie radicalement. Il avait un léger désapprouvement sur ses lèvres, qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que je ne disais rien.

« Faisais-je quelque chose de mal ? » Sa voix s'est cassé à la fin et cela m'a ramené mes sens.

J'ai hoché ma tête. « Non, tu n'a rien fais de mal. Je suis venu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux d'Edward se sont élargis et il s'est retiré de moi. « Que diable ? Jasper tu n'es pas venu. Mais je suis heureux de savoir que tu prêtais attention.

J'ai ramassé mes vêtements d'avance, attendant tout mon temps d'être jeté dans un torrent de colère. Edward a regardé en silence, suivant chaque mouvement que je faisais alors que je m'habillais.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? » Il a demandé.

J'ai roulé des yeux, prêt à sortir mon fichu moi. A-t-il eu besoin de savoir ce que je ferais dès qu'il m'aurait quitté ? Etait-il un si grand bâtard ? Evidemment, oui.

« Va te faire foutre Edward. » Je me suis retourné vite, marchant à grands pas en colère vers la porte.

J'ai entendu les pas légers d'Edward derrière moi, me rattrapant rapidement. « Qui est-ce? » Il a questionné de nouveau. Ses bras ont fait une barrière autour de moi. « Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? »

Ma tête nageait. J'étais fatigué, fatigué et les sentiments très, très gay. J'ai laissé tombé ma tête en arrière contre la porte, ne regardant pas Edward dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise putain ? » J'ai craché. « Là, il n'y personne d'autre. Là il n'y a eu personne depuis que j'ai commencé à te baiser. » J'ai libéré un profond souffle, disposé moi-même à resté stable. « Tu était assez pour moi, toi le stupide trou du cul. Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. »

Dans sa surprise, Edward a laisser tombé ses bras, me permettant d'échapper à ses prises. Je suis parti dans un accès de colère me dérangeant même pas pour me retourner quand j'ai entendu Edward m'appeler pour revenir. Je suis monté dans ma voiture et ai démarré, en ayant l'impression d'être un putain d'idiot en faisant tout en arrière.

**

J'ai ignoré les appels téléphoniques d'Edward et ses tentatives pour parler. Il m'a suivi autour du campus comme un petit chiot perdu, collé à mes talons. Il a laissé des notes, des textes, des messages vocaux, tous ce demandant ce qui était faux. Pourquoi je l'ai quitté ? Comme s'il s'en souciait ? Évidemment il y avait un manque de mâles disposés cette semaine.

J'ai continué les leçons particulières, m'immergeant dedans, ainsi je ne penserai pas à Edward. Je l'ai fait de toute façon, bien sûr. Il était constamment dans mon esprit, m'ennuyant à chaque seconde.

C'était un jeudi. Je suis arrivé à la bibliothèque, conscient que j'avais des leçons particulières avec quelqu'un de nouveau ce soir. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui il était, j'étais donc irrité. Je n'aimais pas les surprises. Alors, imaginez le choc que j'ai eu quand cet abruti de football se pavane là, dirigeant à votre moyenne, le sportif ordinaire muet. Il a sauté sur la chaise en face de moi, un sourire satisfait en place.

_Dégoûtant._

« Emmett McCarthy. » A-t-il dit avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne voulais pas connaître son putain de nom. Il était plus réel s'il avait un vrai nom. Ça fait plus mal s'il a un nom.

J'ai étendu ma main poliment, essayant de ne pas trembler alors qu'il a secoué. « Jasper. » Il n'a pas eu besoin de connaître mon nom complet. Stupide merde.

« Alors, Jasper, » a-t-il commencé facilement. « Il semble que nous allons nous voir souvent tous les deux. »

J'ai incliné la tête tristement, essayant de sembler excitée à cette perspective. J'ai sorti mon livre, désireux de commencer. Emmett a fait de même, toujours souriant. Le retard est une chose angoissante.

« Alors, y a t il quelque chose avec quoi tu veux commencer ? »

Je n'ai eu aucune réponse, au lieu de cela Emmett a continué a me sourie, mais maintenant sa langue glissait d'une manière séduisante à travers sa lèvre inférieure, qu'il a mordu dès qu'il a vu que je le regardait fixement. J'ai senti une bouffé dans mon aine malgré le fait que je déteste ce gars. Il était séduisant, sincèrement, et cela m'a énervé.

J'ai dégagé ma gorge. « Euh…alors, commençons-nous juste par le début ? »

Emmett a incliné sa tête, se concentrant toujours pour me rendre fou. Il s'est penché en avant et je pouvais donc sentir son eau de Cologne. Mes mains ont saisi le bord de la table lorsque son parfum m'a submergé. Je n'avais jamais été affecté par l'odeur de quelqu'un.

« Tu es un putain de sexy, Jasper, tu le sais ? » Emmett m'a demandé.

J'étais abasourdi. D'habitude je me moquai des lourdauds comme lui. Et je détestais être appeler « sexy ». Mais en m'assayant là, toujours dans la mode du rejet total d'Edward, j'ai eu l'impression d'être la créature la plus chérie dans le monde quand il m'a appelé comme ça.

Et évidemment il n'avait pas fini. « Honnêtement, je me suis juste inscrit à ça ainsi je pourrais te parler. Je t'ai vu autour du campus. Tu es beau. »

J'ai rougi malgré moi. J'ai eu l'impression d'être une telle femme, prête à étendre mes jambes sur quelques compliments de cliché. « Vraiment ? » J'ai répondu. « Tu penses cela ? »

Emmett a roulé ses yeux dans une fausse exaspération. « Évidemment, j'y pense ! Je serai un foutu imbécile si je n'ai pas essayé et de faire ta connaissance. »

J'ai regardé loin de lui et en arrière de mon livre. Je ne savais pas quoi dire à ce gars. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi, alors évidemment je fond pour lui. Et de manière choquante, la seule pensée servie à me faire plus dure.

Soudainement mon téléphone a vibré. Edward de nouveau.

_Où es-tu ? Pouvons nous parler ? Je suis entrain de te supplier putain, Jas._

J'ai regardé fixement mon écran, disposé a faire disparaître le ce ne fut pas fais, je n'avais aucun choix que de répondre.

_Je suis à la bibliothèque. Fais vite._

J'ai jeté mon téléphone dans le fond de mon sac, tournant mon attention vers Emmett. Ses traits faciaux avaient changé et maintenant il semblait juste qu'il voulait me manger.

« Alors, » il a commencé comme si nous étions de vieux amis perdus et j'étais une jeune naïve. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais déconné avec Cullen. J'aimerai te faire une offre. »

J'ai tourné au rouge vif. Il était étrange que les gens sachent que Edward et moi avions été ensemble. Même s'ils ont seulement cru qu'il baisait. En réalité, il baisait juste, selon le baiseur.

J'ai osé jeté un coup d'œil à l'arrière de cette masse d'homme devant moi. « Quel est ton offre ? » J'ai remercier Dieu au paradis que ma voix n'est pas craquer.

Emmett a souri avec impatience. « Simple ». Il a dit. « Tu me laisses te baiser, alors tu peux me dire si je suis meilleur que Cullen, ouais. »

J'ai entendu la chute de mes livres de mes mains. J'ai regardé fixement, bouche bée, Emmett, l'esprit bourdonnant comme des mouches peuplaient mon sacré cerveau. Pendant que j'étais assis là paralysé, Emmett a profité de cette occasion pour se pencher à travers la table et saisir mon visage. J'ai senti son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres et ses yeux bleus regardant fixement dans les miens. Soudainement, il m'a tiré plus près, et nos bouches étaient ensemble. Son haleine avait un goût de menthe et de bières, une combinaison étonnamment agréable. Je me suis assis plus haut dans mon siège, laissant sa langue envahir ma bouche.

Soudainement, j'ai été tiré en arrière. J' ai vu Emmett être renvoyé contre sa propre chaise. J'ai regardé autour et ai vu la raison du pourquoi. Un Edward Cullen très en colère.

Ses yeux verts étaient en feu alors qu'il regardait fixement Emmett. Soudainement McCarthy a semblé beaucoup plus petit.

« Putain, qu'est ce que tu fous ? » Edward a crié, ignorant l'atmosphère silencieuse de la bibliothèque. Il ne me regardait même pas, et je me suis senti offensé d'être ignoré.

« Je crois qu'il m'embrassait, Edward. » J'ai ajouté aimablement.

Son regard furieux s'est tourné vers moi, et j'ai été immédiatement gelé sur place.

« Et c'est lui que tu voyais derrière mon dos ? » Edward a demandé d'une manière accusatrice.

Mes sourcils se sont levés de surprise. Emmett n'était pas loin derrière. « Derrière ton dos ? » Il a demandé d'une manière incrédule. « Merde, Edward. Tu l'a fait, semblé donné un rendez-vous à ce type. » J'ai tenu mon souffle. Edward et moi étions censés gardés ce putain de secret, n'est ce pas ? Edward s'est tourné vers ce trou du cul de footballeur- oui, il est de retour- et s'est presque élancé sur lui.

« J'avais un rendez-vous avec lui, espèce de baiseur muet ! » Il a hurlé en colère. « Je sortais avec lui jusqu'à ce que tu le séduises de moi ! »

J'ai reniflé fortement. « Séduire ? Edward, s'il te plaît. Tu me fais semblé être impuissant. » Je me suis levé prêt à partir loin des deux. « En plus, Emmett n'a rien fait. Je suis parti parce que tu me voulais seulement pour le sexe et je voulais plus venant de toi. »

Edward a fixé ma gueule à ma déclaration. « Que ? Tu penses que je te veux seulement pour le sexe ? »

J'ai incliné la tête, n'ayant pas assez confiance en moi pour espérer à ce point.

« Putain de merde, Jas. »Il a déclaré d'un air las. « Dieu, comment peux-tu penser ça ? Je t'aime putain. J'ai cru que tu le savais. »

Les exclamations fortes d'Emmett ont cessé d'exister lorsque j'ai regardé fixement Edward. « Tu m'aimes ? » J' ai répété lentement. « Impossible. Edward Cullen ne fait pas de la merde plein de sève comme l'amour. »_ (note trad : casseur d'ambiance bravo)_

Il a haussé les épaules facilement, se rapprochant de moi. « Je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais c'était avant que je te rencontre. »

J'ai souri à sa ringarde déclaration, puis me suis jeté sur lui au milieu de la bibliothèque. J'avais l'impression d'être au ciel pour le toucher à nouveau, sentant sa bouche bougée contre la mienne. Nous nous sommes séparés à bout de souffle, souriant comme des hommes fous.

« Et maintenant ? » J'ai questionné avec impatience.

J'ai reçu le petit satisfait de Cullen infâme en réponse. « Maintenant nous retournons chez moi et baisons. Ou faisons l'amour ?

J'ai roulé mes yeux dans un faux dégoût. « Ne dit jamais faire l'amour de nouveau. » J'ai commandé. Je l'ai embrassé de nouveau, m 'attachant à son corps. « Tu me mets beaucoup dans la merde, tu sais . »

Il a souri de nouveau. « Désolé, tu devrais savoir qu'un bon garçon comme toi ne devrais pas se laisser prendre par un mauvais garçon comme moi »

* * *

_Note de l'auteure : __Fini. L'enfer, cela 's en peluche. Je suis récemment devenu attaché aux fins de duvet. Fichu. Cette histoire est maintenant finie, bien que je fasse probablement quelques coupures ou quelque chose. Vous savez. Reviews pleasies__ ?_

_**Note traductrice : Fini. Pour de bon. Ouf j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la faire cette traduction. Enfin particulièrement sur ce chapitre.**_

_**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et peut-être que plus tard je retraduirais une autre fiction. Mais normalement oui. !!!**_

_**Fin**_


End file.
